Just One Glance
by LoveLiveLaugh96
Summary: There is just something about a glance that makes something so simple become so much more in the eyes of someone you love.


_**Just One Glance **_

Molly looked around the club; the relaxed, easy going vibe was doing nothing to settle her rattled nerves. Her friends had noticed her stress during work hours and had invited her to a local club GaLea Pricesto. Although the club nestled within the busy streets of London the vibe and overall look of the club had an Italian feel to it, making the drinks on display all the more exotic.

Molly knew she needed to get out, have some fun and relax a little, but it just wasn't her, some people did this most nights, if not weekends at least. The whole idea of social gatherings was generally to relax, have a laugh and a chat and just enjoy company, Molly's idea of relaxing was a bottle of wine, a good book and her cat. But either way her friends had persuaded her to come along just as a once off and have some time with them. How could she deny?

Spotting her friends in a booth in the corner she made her way over, trying to look as relaxed as possible. Julie was the first to spot her.

Molly smiled as she greeted her friends and ordered her drink, she was here to relax, but it felt more like peer pressure than a relaxing evening out with the girls. She let the cocktail take a hold and began to feel herself ease into the night a little bit more, but not enough to feel comfortable.

_2 Hours Later. _

Molly almost cried with laughter as she watched her friend humiliate herself on the dance floor. _Note to self, don't try to seductively dance when pissed. _She felt her cheeks redden at the idea of being at all seductive to any of the men that had asked her for a dance or a chat. She had found herself ease into the night rapidly after her 3rd cocktail however she was still sober enough to know full well of each guys intention.

It was almost midnight when the small group of girls began to fan out, and Molly could feel the sleepiness kick in. Her shifts where now back to normal but had been altered around for a few weeks and her sleep pattern wasn't entirely up to date. But after realising most of her friends had not really noticed her presence after their 5th cocktail round the decision to slip out and walk home was an easy one.

The cool air hit her face as she left the hustle and bustle of the club. She contemplated on getting a taxi but decided a walk would do her no harm to clear her head. It was springtime in London and the air was still very cool at night. Molly listened to the clicking of her heels and watched her breath disperse into the air under the street lights. The traffic was slow and relaxed as the city began to darken away from the club lined streets and all hours kebab. Molly found herself drawn to a small park nestled in the centre of the city but held the tranquillity and relaxation of a simple countryside painting, the pond held small amounts of wildlife while park benches and tree's lined the well kept grass and pavements throughout the small area.

As the clicking of her heels changed to clonking on the wood of the bridge Molly stopped half way and looked down into the pond. The moon was so bright and clear, a frost was clearly on its way as Molly's reflection gazed back at her.

''If you hang much further over you will fall in''

Molly screamed and spun round grasping the rails of the small bridge and breathing fericly into the cold night air. It was almost impossible not to recognize the voice, or the figure as the moonlight enhanced his features.

''Sherlock!, what the?, Oh god!..You have to stop doing things like that!. What on earth are you doing out?''

''Moon was bright, bright enough for a walk, helps me think.''

''Yes, clearly'' Molly looked at her watch now with great difficulty, it was 1 30 am. God, she needed sleep now.

''Well, enjoy your walk.'' Molly moved aside and started walking in the direction Sherlock had obviously came in.

''You went out, drinking'' She closed her eyes, _Way too easy to get off with_, stupid Molly.

''Yes Sherlock, i did.''

''Why did you not enjoy it'' Molly turned around and for the first time saw general interest in his face, _was she really that pissed_?

''I must be turning into you'' She smiled at such a thought

''Don't think of it being all that easy'' His response was sharp and hurtful, it was almost as if he could read her mind sometimes, nothing was kept private with his deduction skills, her thoughts seemed to be that easy to read to.

''How is it not easy?'' Molly was seemingly annoyed, Sherlock had a fantastic landlady who was also a very generous house keeper, a dedicated and loyal friend willing to risk everything to protect him, loving parents, a high authority brother allowing him access to almost everything in his own invented job, there is nothing he has to worry about. His life is run for him, around the people that seem to care for him. She was at his beck and call for work in the morgue, or any strange experiments, fill ins and faking deaths. It could just be the cocktails talking but a new found boldness was lighting inside Molly and she felt like expressing this new feeling onto the one person that needed it the most.

''Excuse me?''

''Your life is ran for you Sherlock, you lift nothing but your little finger for your work, everyone around you is so dedicated to helping you but you choose to ignore the kindness offered and hurt their feelings. It's almost unacceptable but you get away with it anyway. There is not one thing you ever have to care about'' She took a deep breath and watched it fade into the night sky and she exhaled, to afraid to look up into the stone dead form standing a few yards from her. When he eyes met his face she immediately saw confusion, and possibly a little hurt...but within seconds it was gone.

''The drawbacks of my life are a fair few to consider don't you think? For one i choose to ignore the people i care about and vice versa as i do not wish to hurt them. The intelligence creates dreadful boredom into what most people consider day to day life which means i cannot go one day just being _normal_ as most people like to say, though rethinking this it may not be considered any better'' Molly tilted her head. _He has a point there. _''stupidity in the years of my life have lead to what was a drug addiction, an insane work ethic in which i don't get paid to pursue and a total wall against society becoming a high functioning sociopath that also has a minor nicotine addiction..not really a life that's worth swapping. The people around me care for me because they feel i need it, truth is, i always seem to only ask for help in extreme circumstances.''

Molly immediately went back to the night of the fall. The vulnerability he had exposed was something totally new to her, and to him under some respects. It had been a night of trust and friendship, as well as very well planned ideas. But that didn't really change much for Molly over the 2 years he was away. Yes she was bolder and more upfront with Sherlock, however she was still stupid enough to fall for an almost stunt double to the detective over her years alone, as well as getting engaged to the bloke. It took her less than a year from his return to realise her feelings for him would never change as was simply unfair to both herself and to Tom to believe that they would spend the rest of their lives together and happy.

''I suppose they are some things to consider''

''Hmm''

''Well, goodnight Sherlock''

''Goodnight Molly''

She increased her pace a little as the cold air was beginning to bite through her coat, wrapping it round herself tighter she glanced back to see Sherlock on the other side of the park, looking over in her direction, it was for less than 10 seconds for he turned his back and briskly walked out of the street lights, the billowing of his coat descending into the darkness of the London streets.

Molly fumbled with the keys to her door as she tried to regain feeling in her fingers. It was 2am when she finally got into her flat, the warm, quiet surroundings did wonders to her now aching head and she felt her bed screaming for her.  
After what felt like a lifetime of sorting just a few things out Molly climbed into bed, her entire body ached as the alcohol began to wear off but she had to admit she felt sated and relaxed as she began rethinking the events over her night out. A small smile formed as she came to her meeting with Sherlock. She never imagined him to be the late nights walking alone kind of person, but being a sociopath it kind of made sense, slightly. The glance round though was all it took for Molly to realise that no matter how much she tried to forget, how hard she tried to fake it, cover it up or just plain ignore it the problem being it would not go away. She was completely and utterly in love with the world's only consulting detective but as the saying goes, those that want, don't get, and Molly was in no way an exception.

Molly awoke to the sound of banging on the front door, her head throbbing against every sharp noise coming from the hallway she placed her head under her pillow trying to drown out the noise hoping anyone with an ounce of common sense would leave after not receiving an answer.  
This was anything but.  
The pounding continued until Molly snapped. She jolted upright, her hair covering her face as she emerged from the covers, head spinning from the quick movements, she squinted against the daylight shining through the blinds as her eyes adjusted to the room. _Painkillers! _  
Grabbing her dressing gown and pulling her hair from her face she reluctantly left her bedroom and began walking to the still persistant banging on the door.

Molly saw a figure through the tinted window of the door, she wrapped her dressing gown around herself tighter.

''Who is it?''

''Open the door Molly.'' The voice was enough to send steam out of her ears. The banging started again.

''Sherlock?! What the hell?!'' She breathed out as she opened her door to stop the horrific noise. She was met by the more enjoyable sight of a ruffled detective.

''Where have you been? You where not at work today'' Molly looked over at the clock, 4.30pm, had she really slept all day?

''Shit!'' Molly slapped her hand over her face, groaning she turned and headed back into her flat, Sherlock followed suit, shutting the door behind him. ''Mikes going to have a fit''

''He was slightly displeased, told me i wasn't allowed in the lab if your not there''

''Yes well, sorry but i have been dead to the world for god knows how long now. All logic seemed to drain away last night otherwise i wouldn't of pulled such a stunt.''

''Happens once in a while'' Sherlock stood in the centre of the room, hands behind his back as his eyes scanned and deduced everything in sight. She could almost see the cogs turning in his head, processing and analysing all the information needed out of every tiny detail, it would be something to see how his mind worked over such simple things in everyday life.

''MOLLY'' She jumped with a start. Sherlock had moved slightly closer and was clicking his fingers in front of her face. Was she staring? _Shit._

''Sorry Sherlock, in a world of my own'' She moved to sit down

''You didn't answer me''

''What?''

''I said, why where you off work?'' She looked at him with pure disbelief.

''Your kidding right?''

''Just answer the question Molly'' Sherlock sighed, showing annoyance.

''No im milking this!, even with your deductions skills anybody with common sense would realise why i have been off today after what happened last night.

''Hangover?''

''And lack of sleep''

''I see''  
Molly relaxed back into her chair as she watched Sherlock process the information carefully.

''You in tomorrow?''

''Yes, well i should be, if i don't get the sack that it.''

''You won't get fired.''

''How do you know?''

''Mycroft''  
Molly smiled, _little things. _

The silence was something of uncomfortable as they both stayed still in their own space.

''Right, well then'' Sherlock spun round and headed for the door.

''Sherlock?'' Molly said getting up. He turned to her voice.

''Why did you actually come?''

''No reason'' He replied before turning and letting himself out. Molly heard the door click close and stood confused, touched and slightly worried, all at the same time in her now empty flat.


End file.
